


(MoonSun)-Eclipse

by tracy1002



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy1002/pseuds/tracy1002
Kudos: 24





	(MoonSun)-Eclipse

-  
-  
2/14今天是什么日子想必大家都知道，那就是情侣们借理由约会送礼物，单身狗们恨得牙痒痒的情人节  
-  
可对于在南韩的某个人来说这一天还有个特别意义  
-  
「好紧张喔!!我的专辑这样没问题吧…木木们会不会觉得我准备的不够充分」  
-  
文星伊一早就在练习室走过来走过去的，一刻也闲不下来，焦虑的模样连带著成员们也跟着焦虑  
-  
「不会的，星伊欧逆已经做得很好了，木木们会看到的」  
-  
辉人一边变换着舞步一边说着，在一旁的安惠真也跟着点头附和，只有容仙侧头看了看她，若有所思的撇过头，懒惰的地狱里没有金容仙，一直到中午除了喝水上厕所，她都没有停下来休息，似乎是想藉由忙碌来隐藏其他的情绪。  
-  
「容，怎么练的满身是汗，走我们吃午饭去」  
-  
文星伊拎着后背包和容仙的包包走过来，拿起毛巾帮她擦擦脸颊、额间、脖子甚至是后背，容仙没有说话，只是静静的看着她为自己服务，马上就察觉到自家老婆不太对劲，平时她可是会昂昂的叫自己别弄，妹妹们都看着呢!可今天却这么听话，而且还……还!!!  
-  
【啾】  
-  
一个吻就这么落在了唇上，停了3秒后又离开，提起自己的包穿上文星伊为她拿来的外套往门外走，到了门边又停下来回头看着她  
-  
「走不走?」  
-  
文星伊呆愣愣地站在原地，过了几秒才反应过来屁颠屁颠的跟上去，虽然这样反常主动的容仙很是新鲜，可是总觉得有什么不太好的预感，文星伊边走边思考着，金容仙看着她满脸疑惑的样子嘴角勾了一下，似乎想到了什么，只可惜低着头的文星伊并没有看到  
-  
「欧逆怎么觉得妳不太开心啊?什么事情让你不开心了?妳跟我说，我帮妳惩罚他!!」  
-  
从刚刚就一直觉得容仙不太对劲的文星伊终于问出口，这话没讲还好讲出口了她就必须要负责  
-  
「妳真的要惩罚她?」  
-  
「当然!她让我家容墩妮不开心，当然要好好的惩罚她!」  
-  
「好!晚上来我家，我告诉妳是谁让我不 开 心」  
-  
金容仙笑了，可是这笑容里多了几分玩味  
机灵的文星伊虽然嗅出了意思诡谲的氛围却还是乖乖地听了姊姊的话  
-  
-  
晚上六点，文星伊solo二专终于公开  
Dark Side of the Moon  
帅气爆表的气场搜刮迷妹们的灵魂  
献祭给黑夜中高挂在天的月神  
等待阳光来解救她们  
不只是迷妹们的心被征收了  
就连金容仙也都看傻了眼  
又重拾初恋心动的感觉  
虽然她每天都跟文星伊相处在一起，几乎是橡皮糖一样形影不离  
她的各种样子她也都见识过了，可就是无法抗拒的再次心动  
其实她明白这首歌的意义，也明白文星伊为什么选在这天发布  
心里又暖又甜，可是有些事不能就这么作罢  
在金容仙一遍又一遍的重复看着萤幕里的MV文星伊推开了家门  
-  
「我回来了欧逆~想我没?」  
-  
外套都还没脱就张开手要讨抱讨亲  
当然被金容仙一阵挣扎给挣开  
-  
「别碰我!快去洗澡，我在床上等妳」  
-  
听到关键字文星伊眼睛一下亮了起来  
像个有糖吃的孩子跳啊跳得进房拿衣服洗澡去  
哗啦啦水声从浴室里传出，金容仙走进房间里换上衣服把灯关了等着文星伊洗好出来。水声已停掉许久，文星伊开门走出，眼前一片黑暗让她皱起了眉头，弱弱的喊着姊姊的名字  
-  
「容…?」  
「呜啊!!!!!」  
-  
突然被遮住了眼睛，吓得她心脏差点奏停，但她知道这一切都是她可爱的老婆所为，也就乖乖地顺着她，看看她到底想玩什么把戏，虽说是玩，但金容仙还是得顾及爱人的健康，先拉着她  
做到梳妆台前，帮她吹干湿漉漉的头发以免她这虚弱的身子感冒，最后牵着她躺到了床上，正当文星伊享受着这特别的对待，她感觉到金容仙在她手上摸来摸去，再来就听见东西上锁的声音，视觉被解放开来，文星伊意识到自己被压在了床上，双手还铐在了床头动弹不得，而自家老婆则是穿着一身的薄纱，黑色薄纱下只穿着一件大红色的内衣，饱满的包裹着胸前的丰满，挤出一条深深的事业线，纤细的腰肢下穿得跟上身内衣成套的蕾丝内裤，薄薄的布料正好遮住了神秘的树林，底裤两端还是绑带式的，轻轻一扯就会春光外泄，文星伊看着眼前的人，下意识吞了吞口水，声音大到金容仙都听得一清二楚，她笑着伸出手，轻轻地从文星伊的脸颊脖子锁骨胸腰肢大腿向下摸了个透，此时的文星伊才感觉到事态的不妙  
-  
「欧逆~把这个解开好不好，我好难受的…」  
-  
文星伊开始了油腻的撒娇攻势，其实她也没特别不舒服，就是被限制住行动没办法对那个正在点火的某人上下其手她心里难受，然而金容仙并不吃撒娇这一套  
-  
「飘啦~是妳說要好好惩罚那个让我不开心的人，妳可要说话算话啊」  
-  
此话一出，文星伊的脸都黑了，小脑袋不停地想着自己到底是哪里惹到了这只小白兔，慌张的小表情全被金容仙给收进眼底  
-  
「不知道哪里错了是吗?」  
「那我告诉妳好了，这次专辑妳又捕获了多少少女心?嗯?」  
「……」  
「还有跑到人家瑟琪的直播窜门子，还夸人家可爱?」  
「我……」  
「妳还有什么话想说的吗?」  
「……没有」  
-  
知道自己绝对争不过她，暗自叹了口气，看来今晚似乎只能任她处置了，金容仙看她无话可说的妥协，内心一阵欢喜，有多久没有在主导方的位置上了，平时她都是被压在下面的一方，今天一定要好好享受一翻，但是她可不能这么轻易的就满足这人，先是跨坐在文星伊的腰间，姣好的线条映入眼帘，放出性感的眼神和魅力，就像黑洞一样把理智往里面吸，顺着自己的脖子往下摸，一路到傲人的双峰上，缓慢的动作看的文星伊身体一阵躁动，奈何自己却看的到摸不到，这个反映金容仙很是满意，但看着身下人憋屈的眼角泛着泪光，瞬间还是心软了，唇瓣贴上冰凉的耳朵，瞬间增温了不少，充血的耳朵出卖了身体的主人，沿着耳廓来回舔舐在一口将它含入温热湿滑的口中轻啜着，平时位在攻方的文星伊哪受的了这样的刺激，缩了缩身子，最里吐出的气息越发沉重，抗拒不了的酥麻感令她近乎发疯  
-  
「容…」  
-  
不知道说什么的文星伊只是唤着姐姐的名字，挣扎的小手因被手铐铐着发发出喀啦喀啦的声响，小腹下部感觉有火在烧，能感受到其中的热流淌出口，顺着纤细的脖颈滑下，青筋明显的诱人，此时的金容仙就像被吸血鬼附身一样，张口咬住白皙的肌肤，虽然力量不大，却足以留下淡淡的牙印，像被啃噬一般的一口一口来到了锁骨，她用牙齿咬开了睡衣的钮扣，邪魅的笑容让文星伊不禁一身颤栗，双手从腹部撩开睡衣往上爬，到了胸前的浑圆上，虽说没有金容仙的大，却也不小了，只是平常都包在层层的衣服底下，鲜少出来见光，柔软的触感让金容仙不禁沉浸在里头，蹭过顶端的硬挺，可以明显感受到身下人用力的颤了一下，摩擦、搓揉、轻捏最后一口含住，就像珠子一样把玩在手上

-  
「嘶……」  
-

文星伊到吸一口气，强行把差点出口的呻吟声硬是憋回了肚子里，一张秀气的脸蛋通红到不行，这红晕甚至还蔓延到了脖子和胸前，显得格外娇艳，金容仙全把她的反应看在眼里，不安分的手褪下了文星伊下半身的障碍物，向那处神秘的地方探去，触及之地温热潮湿，粉嫩的像是含苞待放的花苞，露水晶莹的打在花瓣上，分外娇嫩欲滴，花蕊充血胀红着，指腹只是轻轻的覆盖上去，身体的主人就已经抵抗不了的小解放一波，对于文星伊的反映金容仙自然是喜欢的紧，在舞台上帅气的她，如今在她身下不过就是一只小奶狗，这样特别的一面也只有她一个人知道，解开了她铐在床头的手，亲了亲因为挣扎而勒出来的红痕，反手就是一个十指紧扣，再俯下身吻上了她的唇瓣，深入的热吻带动了整个房间的温度上升，眼神已经渐渐迷离的文星伊只能跟随着身体原有的本能和姊姊的诱导进行动作，手指在充分的湿润后滑入了紧致的冗道中，异物的入侵让文星伊不禁绷紧了身子，金容仙再她额间、眉间、脸颊轻轻吻着，安慰着她也让她放松下来，更好的享受这场欢爱，双手无力的攀上姊姊的后背，喘息声无法控制的从鼻间、喉间溢出，快感积累的很快，不一会的时间身体就已经酥麻的手脚蜷缩，高高的扬起脖子，到达人生中屈指可数的顶峰，粗喘着气瘫软在床上，金容仙的手指并未退出身体，小心翼翼地又添了只手指，并缓缓地在里面勾动着，碰触到的正是文星伊最敏感的那一点

-  
「啊不……容…」  
-  
眼角泛着星点泪光，羞红的小脸更衬托出身为年下的姿态，金容仙也跟着趴伏在耳边喘着气，因剧烈的运动两人身上布满细汗，顺着脸颊；顺着鼻梁滑落下的汗珠，都分外的性感，虽然一直是处于被动方，但让人舒服这件事金容仙还是懂得，她加快了手上的攻势，拇指轻轻的蹂躏硬挺的花核，年下经不起这般刺激，一手窜紧了床单，一手紧勾着金容仙的脖颈，身子一颤一颤的抽蓄着，最终在她的手上绽放

-  
「哈啊…我…我不行了欧逆」  
-  
来自年下的求饶，年上也不是那么毫无节制的人，起身帮她收拾愉悦过后的产物。  
-  
-  
-  
收拾好的两人躺在床上，文星伊从后背怀抱着金容仙，搓搓熟悉的肚子  
-  
「容妳知道吗，Eclipse这首歌是我要送给妳的情人节礼物，太阳一直都很努力的在绽放她的光芒，月亮也需要太阳来照亮，才能维持她温柔的月光，但是呢，唯有当月亮遮住太阳时，太阳才能卸下心房，展现她脆弱的那面，妳就是我生命中那颗太阳，陪伴在我身边，照亮我的路，是我的故事里不可缺少的灵魂，虽然我比妳小，但我还是希望妳可以更多的依靠我，愿太阳和月亮永存，而我们永不分离，情人节快乐我的宝贝老婆」  
-  
其实金容仙早就知道这首歌是为她准备的了，但听到她亲口向她诉说其中的意义还是感动的不能自我，嘟着小嘴抽泣着可爱极了  
-  
「说好了喔!日月永存，不许反悔!」  
-  
金容仙撒娇的捏着文星伊那没什么肉的脸颊，到后者吃腾的求饶才放过她，  
两人相继而笑，在这个特别的夜晚月亮特别的亮特别的圆，好似太阳给了她好多的能量，在未来的每一天太阳还是继续绽放她的热情，而月亮会陪在她身旁，为她的黑夜负责。


End file.
